1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device capable of capturing video with audio, such as a digital camera or a camera-equipped portable phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras having a capability for capturing not only still images but also video with audio have been commercially available (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-197414).
In an image capture device, when a clock for sampling a video signal and a clock for sampling an audio signal are generated using two different crystal oscillators, a shift can occur between the two crystal oscillators, thus causing a shift between the video and the audio. If such an image capture device captures video with audio for a long time, the video and audio become increasingly shifted as the capturing time passes.